


Cherries and Nicotine

by YourLocalPriestess



Series: The Princess and The Prisoner [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, TW: Tobacco use, chilling out, just some banter, lowkey pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Shepard has a bad habit that Ashley doesn't approve of.





	Cherries and Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> For Fanfiction Month Day 27! Prompt: Substance Use
> 
> Set in me3 during a brief shore leave. These cats aren't actually together, but there's *tension*

“Skipper. What the fuck?”

Shepard turned, eyebrow raised as she finished lighting her cigarette. “Mmm?” She took a huff until a glow surrounded the tip.

“You smoke?” Ashley asked, her voice rising three octaves in the process.

Shepard leaned back against the railing overlooking the dock and took another puff. “Yes?”

Ashley’s face scrunched in disgust. “I didn’t expect that.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow and offered her a smirk. “Too nasty for you, soldier?”

Ashley frowned and walked over. “No,” she snapped as she leaned on the rail next to her and crossed her arms. “I don’t have a problem with it.”

Shepard smirked again, which grew into a full grin as Ashley’s frown deepened. “Relax, Williams. Just a little shore leave treat. We all have our vices.”

“I suppose,” the woman mused, alternating between looking at the cigarette and looking her in the eyes. “When did you start?”

Shepard shrugged again. “Not sure. N5, maybe? Yeah. One of the boys had a pack and split ‘em up when we passed.” She winked. “Nicotine never fails to take the edge off.”

The soldier huffed once and rolled her eyes. “Always jokes with you, Commander.”

“Always,” she laughed, enunciating by sticking out her tongue.

Their laughter swirled together until it faded with the sounds of the shuttles taking off and landing. The space between the docking bay and the lobby left their strip of railing-meets-hallway in a limbo of quiet noise. Shepard inhaled lazily and sighed as the harsh taste of tobacco filled her mouth. She never had much liked the flavor, but the heady rush was enough to make it worth it.

“I’m assuming you’ve never smoked,” she said, tearing her eyes away from the bustle and shooting a look at the marine.

Ashley didn’t even flinch, or glance her way. “Nope. Never saw the appeal.”

Shepard grinned and held it out. “Want to?”

Ashley rolled her head toward her with one brow already raised. “You’re kidding right?”

“Never.”

Ashley hesitated, eyes narrowing, but reached out for the slow burning tobacco anyway. Shepard watched the marine blush as their fingers brushed. They held eye contact for a moment, to which Shepard only raised her eyebrow right back. Ashley quickly glanced away and inhaled too deeply on the cigarette.

She coughed hard and immediately held it back toward Shepard, who chuckled as she reclaimed it, careful not to touch the other woman this time.

“Trying to impress me or something?” Shepard quipped, her tongue stuck between her teeth as she grinned.

“No!” the soldier replied, too fast, and her blush came back tenfold. She coughed again, allowing her to look away, and Shepard suspected the timing of it was a little too convenient.

“Whatever you say, Williams,” she drawled, taking another puff and licking her lips as she tasted light cherry flavor the other marine’s lip stain had left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, you darling, lovely person ^_^ Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous are appreciated <3


End file.
